


Driven by guilt

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Kara Danvers, F/M, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. When Oliver is on the island again facing off with dangerous men, he meets the Girl of Steel, who also is trying to escape from being haunted by her own sins.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Driven by guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to try again Oliver/Kara. I understand that some people are opposed to the pairing, considering Kara's self-righteousness and ego in Supergirl Season 3 and her hanging out with Kate in Crisis on Infinite Earths and not caring about bringing Oliver back, but I personally believe that in order to make the pairing work, all one needs to do is remove these flaws from Kara and try to make her more likeable and relatable with her more open to killing and not having the stick up her butt and this is partly inspired by Stand's deleted Oliver/Kara story.
> 
> So, for the sake of this story, Oliver's and Kara's Earths are one and the same and this takes place in Arrow Season 4 flashbacks, with Oliver going back on the island voluntarily, rather than another forced A.R.G.U.S. mission from Waller and post-Supergirl Season 2, since, if the writers were actually competent, I can see how Kara losing Mon-El and her potentially being responsible for at best poisoning, worst exterminating an entire race by unleashing a bio-weapon into the air, would impact and traumatize her to a certain degree.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver was on a patrol as he saw the laborers harvesting the Slam seeds before he saw a blonde woman in a white shirt and blue jeans putting the Slam into the basket before he saw one of the laborers run and tackled him to the ground before Conklin approached and whacked the worker in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him out.

A few moments later, the workers were all on their knees, with the mercenaries guarding them as Oliver interrogated the running laborer by cutting into his leg with a knife as the laborer screamed in pain and then he saw a blonde woman step up, unable to watch the torture anymore.

"Stop! That's enough!" The woman exclaimed as Conklin aimed his gun at her. "I took the drugs, not him. Please." She gave him a pleading look. "You're pushing us too hard. We're tired and need some rest and some of them are injured. I just wanted to give them something to make the pain easier."

"And where's the rest of the Slam now?" Conklin demanded.

"Gone. All used up. I'm not telling you who used it up, so you might as well kill me right now." Kara said firmly.

"Suit yourself." Conklin said, about to pull the trigger.

"Wait, wait." Oliver intervened as Conklin turned to him. "You've already executed one prisoner today. How's Reiter gonna feel about you exterminating his workforce?"

"Well, I think he'd make an exception for a thief." Conklin sneered.

"Well, I'd just make her disappear." Oliver suggested as Conklin turned to him curiously. "Take her some place. They'll never find her body."

Conklin considered before lowering his gun. "All right. Take her." He then turned to Richards. "Keep him company."

* * *

"So that's how a former playboy now spends his free time? Killing? Torturing?" Kara glared at Oliver in disgust. "I guess that's how far rich punks like you can fall, with you treating everyone like disposable toys you can—"

"Walk faster." Oliver ordered.

"So that I could rush to my death?" Kara sneered as she and Oliver started to fasten their pace.

"I'm trying to put some distance between us." Oliver explained.

"Us and Richards?" Kara asked, confused.

"No, between us and—" Oliver and Kara ducked, when the ground under Richards exploded as Kara stared in shock. "Us and the landmine."

Richards groaned, burned but still alive, reaching for his gun but suddenly, Kara freed herself from her restraints and shielded Oliver as the bullets bounced off her and Oliver stared in confusion before Richards succumbed to his injuries.

"What are you?" Oliver stared at Kara in confusion.

* * *

"I guess neither one of us is really who they seem to be." Kara noted as she and Oliver were in a cavern, which used to be Yao Fei's hideout.

"You're Supergirl." Oliver realized. "I've heard about you. After the Daxamite invasion you kind of… disappeared."

"And I know who you are, Oliver." Kara said. "A rich playboy, who went on a trip on a family yacht with his father and cheated on his girlfriend with her younger sister. Look, not that I'm ungrateful, but why did you help me?"

"I'm not the bad guy here. I'm not like them." Oliver said.

"But there's something dark inside of you. I can see it in your eyes. You have blood on your hands and it's haunting you." Kara noted.

"You mean like how you poisoned the whole air with lead to send packing hundreds of aliens to save the whole world and possibly risking killing them?" Oliver pointed out. "What happened to you, Kara?"

"What does it matter to you? We're nothing alike." Kara sneered.

"Maybe we're more alike than you think." Oliver said. "You could've fought back and escaped anytime you wanted but you didn't. Why? Maybe you and I are more alike than you think."

"Have you ever done something because you knew it had to be done, even though you may have hurt countless of people, doesn't matter if they were innocent or guilty? Does it ever haunt you?" Kara asked.

"Let's just say I did." Oliver admitted. "I haven't always been on the island and let's just say I've failed and hurt countless of people too and I've done things that I'm not proud of. And…"

"…you've decided to seclude yourself and try to escape that guilt and find a way to atone for what you did." Kara realized. "That's why you helped me?"

"Like I said, I'm not the bad guy here." Oliver said as he looked into her eyes as she looked away. "You feel guilty over what you did. And it haunts you. You keep seeing their faces anytime you close your eyes. I know what that's like."

"I'm not looking for your help." Kara sneered.

"Why? Is it because you think you don't need it? Or because you think you don't deserve it?" Oliver said and Kara looked hesitant. "Maybe we're both looking for redemption. So, what do you say?"

Oliver offered his hand and after a few moments of contemplation, Kara took it and nodded before Oliver remembered something. "You were tired and bled earlier. How did—"

Kara pulled out a ring with a blue gem. "Blue kryptonite. It suppresses my powers, so as long as I have it, I'm like any other human. What's the point of having powers, when no matter how many innocent people you save, it's not enough to protect the people you love?"

"It's the fact that you can't give up." Oliver pointed outside. "A good friend, who was like a brother to me here, once told me, 'There's no giving up to these guys.' So don't give up, Kara."

Oliver offered his hand and after a moment, Kara took it.

* * *

Reiter and Conklin were back at the command tent, when they heard gunshots and explosions and screams.

"What is going on?" Reiter demanded as he and Conklin went out with readied guns and saw Oliver shooting from his rifle at Reiter's men and much to their surprise, Kara was at his side and shooting heat vision beams, burning them alive, while cutting the restraints on the laborers.

"Run! Get out of here!" Kara ordered.

Some of the laborers ran but others, while Reiter's men started to run and dropped their weapons in the process, took arms and started to fight back to get some payback on their tormentors.

Conklin took a jeep and tried to drive off but Kara leapt into the air and landed in front of Conklin, slamming her fists onto the jeep as it flipped over, while Conklin fell down and sneered at Kara in disgust. "So, not so scared after all, huh, bitch?"

"I let you walk over me for too long. No longer. It ends here, bastard." Kara sneered.

Conklin pulled out his gun but Kara used her heat vision as Conklin screamed in pain and dropped his burning gun and he stared at Kara in shock. "What the hell are you?"

"You're about to find out." Kara said as she approached Conklin, who stepped back in terror before she slammed the palm of her hand on his chest, breaking his breastbone and ribs as Conklin's heart stopped and he fell back.

* * *

Oliver and the slaves fought back before Oliver faced Reiter and rolled away as Reiter attempted to shoot him with his gun. As they both realized that they had run out of ammo, they rushed at each other, exchanging blows before Reiter kneed Oliver in the midsection and Oliver grunted. Reiter headbutted Oliver, breaking his nose and slammed him to the ground but Oliver punched Reiter and shook him off. Oliver blocked Reiter's punches before kicking him in the leg and getting behind him.

"I can get you a boat out of here. You don't have to do this." Reiter begged as he choked out.

"Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret." Oliver whispered as he snapped Reiter's neck.

* * *

Oliver and Kara were on one of the boats left from Reiter's men as the slaves overpowered the mercenaries and used the boats to go home.

"Where are you going to go?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going home yet. What happened on the island reminded me that there are still some things worth fighting for." Oliver said as he stared at his father's notebook.

"You mean your Dad's list? If you know about it, why don't you go? Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"Russia. I need to see an old friend of mine." Oliver said. "What about you?"

"Maybe home. National City." Kara admitted. "I've been gone for too long and they need me. I thought I could run away from it, but that's not who I am."

"What are you so afraid of?" Oliver asked, seeing how hesitant Kara was. "You're afraid you're eventually going to turn into someone you don't want to be?"

"How do you do this?" Kara wondered. "How can you keep holding onto the semblance of you being a good person, no matter how terrible things you do?"

"Someone once told me, 'There are people, who deal in extreme and it's naïve to believe that anything less than extreme measures can stop them.' It may not make things easier but remember that sometimes you don't have a choice. I've gone over the edge before but the people who care about me, they pulled me back from that edge." Oliver said.

"Even if they'll forgive me in National City, how am I supposed to forgive myself?" Kara wondered.

"I don't know if you ever will. There's no easy answer but what happened on that island made me realize something, that if you keep running, that darkness you're afraid of, is eventually going to win and you don't have to do this alone." Oliver assured as they held hands.

Neither of them was sure who moved first but the next thing they knew, they kissed as Kara unbuttoned Oliver's shirt, while he lifted her top, both of them tossing their clothes onto the floor as they entered the shower, while the warm water streamed onto their naked bodies as they were making out.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I planned this story to be longer with a few chapters but somehow I managed to condense it into a one-shot story. Man, what ticks me off about my plot bunnies is that whenever I try to pair Oliver with other alternate love interests, asides from Laurel or Sara, then I find myself condensing them into a one-shot. Maybe someday I'll be able to write for example Oliver/Nyssa, Oliver/Kara etc. and make longer stories but hope I did a good job here.
> 
> Oliver and Kara do have some things in common, such as survivor's guilt and burdens brought upon them by their parents and if not for the fact that Kara was self-righteous and arrogant to the point of preferring her own values over what is necessary, she could be good with either Oliver or Barry and darker things are what I like to explore with Kara, since, even if you remove the whole self-righteousness thing, Kara seems to be a bit cheerful and trying to be optimist like Barry and exploring some darker aspects with Kara and Barry seems like an interesting idea.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
